Someone for me
by Michelicious
Summary: Gary expected to spend a lonely birthday as friends weren't his 'thing'. He should have expected a meddlesome Misty Waterflower taking pity on him but sure didn't expect to start falling for her. However, he was ready for the trouble. 2nd fic. Egoshippy.
1. Intro

Chapter 1

Misty was waiting in a café when her mobile phone rang.

"Hello, Misty here"

"Hi Misty, Brock on the phone we missed our boat because Ash couldn't wake up on time."

"What! Why didn't you guys try to wake him up?"

"You know ash he's a real Snorlax!"

"Let me talk to him!"

"Ok, Ash you're in a real mess now!"

"Hello?" asked shyly Ash

"Ash! Why the hell didn't you wake up! I close the gym for you guys plus I'm still waiting alone in the café!" Misty shouted

"Well you see I was having this wonderful dream and I just lost track of time…"

"I don't care you guys better be there tomorrow" she hung up angrily and headed for the exit when she saw a familiar face. It was Gary Oak all by himself looking kind of depressed, strange picture. She decided to go see what was wrong with him her day couldn't get worse anyway. She sat in front of him.

"Hey Gary, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Misty"

"Huh? How do you know my name? We never talked before" Gary gave her one of his famous grin.

"I know a lot of things you know; after all I'm a researcher."

"Lucky shot" she just said "What is the famous Gary Oak doing here all by himself anyway?" Gary looked like he was trying to cheer himself up without quite succeeding.

"_Gary seems to actually try to enjoy the day like it was special, reminds me of the day Ash forgot it was my birthday…_"Misty thought to herself "_Here I go_!"

"Happy Birthday Gary!" she exclaimed smiling

"_Gary looked rather shocked than surprised guess I was wrong_."

"Thank you" He replied "How did you know?" he added suspiciously

Misty gave him a bigger smile and replied "Guess I could be a researcher if I wanted to too"

"Well you're the only one who seemed to remember so let me give you a present…" he started

"What about your family!" she cut him off.

"Well they're all pretty busy so I can't expect them to remember that"

"Why don't you tell them?"

"Sorry" Gary smirked "I'm not that pathetic. You know since you're here why wouldn't you spend the rest of the day with me except if you had other project that is…"

"Well I already closed the gym, ash isn't coming any soon and it is your birthday after all so I guess" she answered "Where are we going?"

" Here's the schedule Princess, first we go to Safari park, then in a restaurant to have dinner, guess you wouldn't mind bowling or a amusement park to finish with a movie and supper so what do ya think?" he suggested

"Isn't that a little bit expansive?" Misty asked

"Not for an Oak" was his replied "plus I have my own private jet so are you on?"

"You bet! But don't call me princess anymore I'm not one of your air head cheerleader!"

"As you wish, princess" he quickly added with a grin

BAM! That was misty mallet guess she kept it unfortunately for poor Gary.

"Oww! You didn't have to do THAT!" she just ignored him and pulled him through the exit.

"By the way I chose the amusement park; it's in the same city so you'll spare some money. See I'm not that bad!"

"I wish"

"Did you say something?"

"No, I said nothing!"

"Oh ok then let's go!"

Guess it'll be an interesting B-day after all thought Gary as he followed her.

Hey Guys it's me, michelicious, lol what do you think of it I ran out of idea for love triangles so I started a new fanfic my second! Since English isn't my first language I'd love yall to tell me if there's any mistake, if your reading this… thx for reading lol! And thx a lot Maia's pen for your support coming from you it's a blessing!


	2. Safari Time!

Chapter 2

They already were on Gary's private jet. It was 9 am and it'll take them 15 minutes to get to the safari. Gary's plane was quick indeed.

"Gary, why didn't you bring one of your cheerleaders instead of me?"

"Well you see, princess, I thought that such a pretty girl would want to try hanging with a charming handsome famous guy like me instead of some loser like Ash"

"Humm I see, are you always that pathetic when you try to seduce girls?"

"I don't know, usually girls are the one trying" he said with a huge smile

Misty gave him a playful punch "Idiot"

They soon arrived at destination. They walked for about 10 minutes to the safari park.

"Here we are princess! Ready for some action?" he grinned

"Of course I am! But stop calling me princess!" Gary's smile only grew wider so she gave up

"Let's go"

They gave their pokemons and took some safari pokeballs and food.

They walked in the Safari zone 5 minutes before seeing any pokemon.

"Here Gary a Chansey!" said an excited Misty

"Do you want one?" he offered

"Well I wouldn't mind but I read on a magazine that they were rare and hard to catch..."

"Don't worry about it if you want one you'll get one" Gary cut her off, and then threw the Chansey some food. It approached, ate and looked curiously at them but before he knew it Gary throw a safariball. It was caught! Misty was amazed at how easily he caught it.

'Here princess considered it a gift from your fierce knight" he was ready to run before she takes out the mallet but just smile at how stunned and cute she was.

"_Guess I won't get hit, I really amazed her" _he thought. Just when he was about to get going; BAM!

"What did I tell you about being call princess!" She cried

Later on they arrived at a lake. Misty sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Gary with concern

"I forgot my fishing rod I bet they are so much great water pokemon" she sighed again

"Don't worry about that princess I thought of that" He smiled to her showing his fishing rod.

Misty gave him the sweetest smile he's ever seen just at the thought of it his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe how fast he fell for her, it actually scares him seeing how attached he was getting. He had to remember that she loved Ash and only Ash everything was indicating so. He gave her his Fishing rod.

"Wanna try it? I caught a Dratini once it's really great!"

Misty examined it and nod.

She caught nothing in her first try but Gary gave her a comforting smile and told her to try again after the 9th when she had lost hope she sensed something it was huge! Gary quickly helped her to pull it out and they found a Dragonair!

"It was worth to wait princess! Let your knight catch it!" and almost as easily as he caught the Chansey he caught it and gave it to Misty. Misty was really surprised.

"It's your rod, you were the one patient, you helped me pull it out on the hook and you captured it! You should keep it really it's a great pokemon! It's beautiful, gracious,

clever and powerful!"

"If you wanna know I believe you're the one who deserved it. I wouldn't have catch it if it wasn't for you"

"Aw thank you so much Gary" she hugged him

"It really was nothing you did the biggest part! You know what they're saying; opposite attracts so if he went all the way from the sea to here you're really some magnet!" he said with the biggest grin ever of course he was also thinking about himself…

BAM!

"Ow!"

"You deserved it so stop moaning"

They went on like this and soon Misty had a:

Chansey, Dragonair, Seel, Eevee, Ponyta, Nidoqueen and a Tentacool.

"Gary the Safari almost over you should catch a pokemon for yourself"

"I have enough don't worry but what about you? Don't you want a last one?"

Misty realize how good it felt to be with Gary, he seemed to understand and know everything she felt and it was reciprocated. He made her feel like she was the greatest girl in the world; she guessed it was that they all called the Oak charm.

"Look there's something in the bush!" and rushed to it

"Wait it could be dangerous!" Gary yelled, too late an angry Rhyhorn charged on Misty. Gary saved her just in time but hurt his right arm. He was furious not because the Rhyhorn hurt his arm but because he tried to harm Misty so minutes later it was trapped in a safariball, harmless. He turned to see if Misty was okay. His arm was painful but not as much as the look in Misty eyes. She was sorry and culpability was written all over her face. A tear sled, he caught it in time and wiped it away.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault and I'm already feeling better, anyway my gramps needed a rhyhorn for his researches but mine was evolved, you wouldn't mind if I keep it right?" he offered her a genuine smile. She wanted to protest but stop with just one look at him and quickly understood he didn't want to see her cry over something as stupid.

"Let's go Gary, our time is up and dinner is waiting for us it's almost noon" she tried to cheer

"See that's the spirit princess!" he grinned and for once he didn't get smack.

Guess that's it for chapter 2! I need at least 5 reviews to continue don't wanna waste my time sorry. Hope you'll enjoy and remember I'm a foreigner so sorry if they're parts not really clear lol c ya guys!


	3. Pink cheeks and Giggles

Chapter 3

They finally arrived at a fast food and got a table. A smile drew itself on Gary's face when he saw Misty looking exasperate at what he ordered; 2 large portions of fries, 2 double cheeseburgers, some chicken nuggets and 2 large drinks.

"Do we really have to eat all that by ourselves?" ask an impressed Misty

"Of course I thought that you were hungry!" replied Gary with a mocker smile

"Well you remind me of ash, the guy eats like a Snorlax!" at that comment Gary flinched

"Except for the manners, you're definitely better" she added with a smile and then Gary felt a little bit better as pathetic he seemed to him.

"Anyways the question is how come you manage to stay handsome with such an alimentation?"

"So you finally ADMIT that I'm handsome and a gentleman!"

"I'm not admitting it myself but you got a reputation sir" replied evasively the red-head girl and Gary couldn't help but smile like an idiot to that comment coming from her.

They started to eat and Gary quickly finished his meal when Misty only ate the half of it and was already full.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked hopeful

"Yep but I'm too tired to move" he replied lazily

"No problem" she then switched place aside of him and fed him like he was some spoiled child. The scene amused everyone who saw it and even Gary had to admit she had some nerve. He didn't complain however, he was enjoying her closeness to him and as she was feeding his appetite and also feeding his desire of her but it wasn't enough for him. So he took her hands look straight into her eyes and opened his mouth. Just at that moment a bunch of noisy pretty girls entered the fast food and spotted Gary and Misty and headed in their direction.

"Are you by any chance Gary Oak?" asked one of them ignoring totally Misty

"Yes ladies" he answered with a formal but seducing smile, even though it was not quite as beautiful as the one he gave Misty but she didn't notice it unfortunately and rolled her eyes

"OH MY GOD! You're like in the top 10 of the hottest trainers in Kanto! Would you like to hang with us?"

At these words Misty felt uncomfortable; she was scare that Gary would prefer a bunch of pretty girls to her, it even wouldn't be surprising, and that she'd have stay stuck in Fuchsia City waiting for him to return. But the answer surprised her:

"Sorry ladies, got better things to do" he said looking directly in her eyes.

The girls left with disappointed face and jealous look toward Misty.

"Why didn't you go with them?" she asked still on the shock

"What you wanted me to leave you?" he asked

"Well I wouldn't have to bear that attitude of yours" she grinned

"Guess you'll have too" he grinned back "We should be leaving now if we want to enjoy the amusement park" he added exiting the restaurant

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about it. Before going I'd like to do something for you I really feel bad about your arm" Gary was about to protest when she quickly added "And nothing you say about it gonna make me feel better so just ask me anything I'd try my best to do it we're not moving until you don't ask"

"Ok let me see the only thing I want from you now is…"

Misty was sure he was something like to admit how cool or handsome he was

"…a kiss" he finished as they were crossing the street. Misty just blush really hard at that the only times she kissed a boy were on dare. Gary grinned at the effect it words had on her

"Wow! You're blushing so hard that cars stop when they see you!" he said teasingly

"I'm not blushing!" she protested

"Well it's really close to it then!"

"Do you want this kiss or not?" she menaced and Gary instantly shut up

"Hey you seem to really want it I thought you were just kidding me…"

"What gave you the idea that I could be kidding you!" he smiled but had dead serious "I really want this kiss princess"

Misty sure was confused and unsure but it was still his birthday and he was so nice to her but she didn't really want to have mixed feelings. She loves Ash she didn't need Gary to get in the picture it was already complicated.

"Here, for your birthday" She surprised Gary by giving him a peck instead of a cheek kiss like he expected and he blushed. Misty just giggled at his now pink cheeks and ran away:

"Last one to the park pays an ice cream to the other" she screamed before disappearing

Gary knew he would lose with such a head start but didn't care for all the money in the world because he had won something more precious to him than any ice cream. Touching his lips, he smiled before running after Misty.

End of chapter 3! I think I'm going to continue love triangles lol it only has 1 chapter so far don't worry I'll update the sooner I can but before I'll need reviews lol I wrote all 3 chapters tonight so I want to know what you guys think of it before continuing anyway c ya guy!

-michelicious


	4. Little talk

Chapter 4

Misty was eating the ice cream Gary bought her and was trying to decide in which attractions she'd go first. Gary was patiently waiting for her decision like a perfect gentleman would do. Finally she decided to go to bumper cars. Gary smiled at that he really liked this ride. They wait for 20 minutes, it was quite popular, and then got to their cars. They really had 10 minutes of fun. At first they were bumping each other but then teammate against other people and quickly became the "Terror Pair" as some nicknamed them. They really understood each other and took down easily every other team on their way. The time was up and they exited the ride laughing. Gary never had such fun with someone in his entire life except with Ash but he was more making fun of him than having fun with him.

"Wow that was fun!" he said still laughing "Where do you wanna go princess?"

Since the Rhyhorn accident Misty had given up to hit him and just rolled her eyes before replying

"What about the Ferris wheel, people say that the view from there is magnificent"

"I don't trust people but let's go have a look by ourselves if you want"

Misty wanted to ask him about that comment but he was already heading toward the Ferris wheel. This time the queuing wasn't as long and in less than 5 minutes they were in. Soon they were at the top and Misty couldn't help but gasped at what she saw; they were a lake shining with the sun. Water Pokemons were swimming in it and flying ones flying over it. The mountain was beautiful too covered with a large green forest.

"The view is really awesome!" exclaimed Misty and Gary just smile approving

"Guess that you were right after all" he added

"See sometimes it's good to trust people! Why did you say that earlier and you better answer we have at least 15 minutes before finishing!"

"Why should I trust people?" he just replied

"Sometimes it feels good to not feel alone! I can't believe you're saying that! You know what you're always with a lot of people! Admirers, cheerleaders you get a lot of attention even media interview you and what about the long list of girls you went out with but despite all that you seem awfully alone to me." the remark surprised Gary no one never said that to him. He was thinking of an answer when she cut him off

"You don't need to answer that. I just want you to know that if you need to talk you always can find me, we're somehow alike" she genuinely smiled

Gary waited a minute before answering

"My parents never took care of me and my maid was paid to" he didn't need to speak anymore Misty understood the feeling and reacted better than he ever expected from her.

"I know what it is, my parents died when I was really young and my sisters took care of me but sometimes I felt like it was just because we were sisters. Maybe it was that at first but now I can tell that they love me like I love them and I'm sure it's the same thing with your maid."

"Well there is one thing you surely don't know; how much pressure my parents give me. They want me to be better than everyone and to be the best is the only way to get notice by them. Because I lost the Indigo league they wanted to disinherit me but they can't until I'm major. When I was young they didn't even want me to have friends except if they were rich or famous! They kept saying they were inferior and still they didn't gave a damn about me the only ones who cared was my sister and gramps but they were always busy."

"Gary, I don't know what to say. I don't know what you've been through all I know is that you had some tough times. I can't change the past but I can try to change the future. I'm really glad that you trusted me enough to say all this you don't know how much it means to me. I'd do my possible if I can help you."

"Thanks, Ash has always been a lucky guy. Can't believe he had you for so long but never realized how great you are." He puts his arm around Misty neck.

BAM! (no it wasn't the mallet) the ride had just finished they were down.

"You know Gary you should be careful with this arm if you want it to heal quickly"

"Don't worry about me princess, I'm not worth it" he smiled half joking

Misty just frowned but didn't answer.

For the following 3 hours they did roller coaster and many other rides, Gary bought he and Misty souvenirs like t-shirt and toys plus he won for her a big cuddly bear and other prizes. They finally left the park with a lot of stuff and return in Cerulean with Gary's jet. It was 5:30 pm when they arrived.

"So what are we doing now Gary?" asked Misty

"We're eating dinner before seeing a movie"

"Cool! Where are we eating? In a fast food again?"

"No way! We're going in the best restaurant in town!"

"We can't we don't reservation!"

"You're forgetting that I'm an Oak princess" he grinned "let's just go to the garage to take out my car then we'll eat"

They walked to the garage and took out Gary's car, and went to the other side of the town to go to the restaurant Gary was talking about a 4 star one. When they got there it was 6:15.

End of Chapter 4! Wow I'm so tired did Love triangles second chapter plus this one in one half of a night cuz I went see a movie with some friends lol neways you don't need to know my life; its boring lol! plz review I wont continue updating until I have at least 5 comments cuz I hate wasting time. C ya guys

-michelicious


	5. Heartbreakers

**Sorry guys if I took all this time reviewing! I just wrote my fourth chapter in Love triangles plus another fanfic Mr. Lonely and I had TONS of homework lol anyway enjoy sorry I rushed a little bit :P**

Chapter 5

The restaurant was a great one. The waiters were well dressed and it seemed that only rich people were here. Misty and Gary got a table, even if he hadn't reserved one his father was well known and they didn't have to wait, and were ordering their meal.

"I think I'll take a salad, the number 2 and a piece of cake" replied Gary to the waiter who was taking their orders "What about you princess?"

"I'll have a chicken soup, the number 5 and some ice cream!"

"Ice cream! But you ate about 5 corners today!"

"So what? You told me I could choose anything I want and I chose Ice cream!" she grinned while Gary just rolled his eyes. The waiter just walked away after this and they started a conversation while waiting for their dinner.

"So Misty, do you have any idea for a movie?"

"Well there's this movie I wanted to watch…"

"Which one? I hope it isn't a dramatic one!"

"Ha Ha, what do you have against drama?"

"Nothing it's just that I'm a guy I kind of prefer action" Misty rolled her eyes

"Anyway I was planning on a comedy the movie's called Hitch"

"Guess we'll see that"

"You know we can go see another movie if you want you don't seem really excited about it"

"No, it's just that I already watched it"

"Oh sorry we can change if you want"

"No it's ok, I told you we'll see what you want and I'll keep my words and anyway I was with a girl and… let's just say that we were quite busy so I skipped some parts"

"I see I hope you're not planning the same thing this time"

Gary wanted to answer but by the time he opens his mouth the waiter was already back.

"Here are your meals! Enjoy your dinner!"

"Thank you" Misty replied

They ate in silence after the waiter went to take the commands of other clients.

_Half an hour later_

"Wow I'm full!" exclaimed Misty

"So am I! Should we now leave princess?" Gary proposed

"Aren't you bore to call me princess all the time? You know the name's Misty"

Gary just grinned, paid the bill and got up letting Misty run after him.

"Hey wait for me!" she cried

They got in the car and Gary drove to the nearest theater.

They enter the building, it was huge! The place was crowned too after all it was a Friday night.

"Two tickets for Hitch please" asked Gary, he received them and both Misty and him went take seats.

_About 2 hours later_

"This movie was awesome! It was so funny and cute!" exclaimed an exited red haired girl exiting the building

"Yeah you're right, the guy was a pro almost as great as me!" he joked

Misty just gave him a playful punch

"Aw! You hit hard for a princess!" he teased but this time she just giggled

"You know you can be pretty funny when you try" Gary just smile at that.

They entered the car and they realized at the same time that the day was over. Regretfully Gary asked Misty if she wanted him to drive her home and she just nodded affirmatively.

The ride home was really quiet and Gary was trying to go as slow as possible to enjoy his last moment with Misty. Both of them were thinking about the great day they had with the other. The Gym was at sight and Gary couldn't possibly go slower without getting arrested. They finally arrived and Gary gazed into Misty's eyes:

"Here we are, Princess" he said not taking his eyes off her

"Yeah, thank you I really had a great day Gary" she sheepishly replied and Gary genuinely smile at that. The moon was behind Misty and with it she seemed like a goddess to Gary.

"You're really beautiful" he thought out loud, he then realized that he said it aloud and blushed Misty just smile

"Thanks you're not that bad yourself" she teased, she was now getting out the car when Gary held her hand and pulled her closer to him, he looked straight in her eyes once again and leaned forward to kiss her.

"_Please Gary, don't"_ she hesitantly whispered stopping Gary's action immediately. Misty saw hurt in his eyes but as quickly that it appeared, it vanished and Gary's face as neutral. The warmness that there had been in his face during the day disappeared too.

"_I'm really sorry, it's not you… I… I just don't want to have mixed feelings. I love Ash" _she finished still whispering

"You shouldn't be sorry, I'm just an idiot. I knew you love Ash I just thought that we could…work it out"

"No, not now I…"

"It's ok Misty I'm sorry too. I really enjoyed the day thank you." He then let her go and looking back one last time she said goodbye.

"Goodbye, princess" he replied almost in a whisper

Gary directly went back to his hotel; he wasn't in a good mood. He wasn't really used to be rejected but the worse was that he was very attracted to Misty.

"_Idiot, you love her" _he thought to himself

He parked his car and was heading toward the hotel when he saw Ash and his friends. He decided to spy on them.

"Do you guys have any idea where Misty could have go?" said Brock "We'll have to sleep in a hotel, guess she didn't think we could make it today so she left somewhere. I'm going to reserve rooms, you're coming Max?"

"Yeah sure I want to choose my bed!" Max then followed Brock leaving May and Ash behind.

"Ash, do you think we should tell them?" May asked Ash when she was sure they were alone

"Not now, we should hide it to Misty too. I think we should wait before telling them they will sure be surprised!" he said smiling tenderly to May

"_What are they talking about!" _wondered Gary

"But Ash we should tell them! I can't wait any longer, we always have to hide!" exclaimed May. Ash took her in an embrace

"Don't worry everything will be fine I promise" He then deeply kissed her

Gary was stunned; Ash was secretly going out with May.

"_I have to tell Misty before she learns it otherwise! This jerk, he'll hurt her" _He sighed _"But will she even believe me? She may think I'm just saying it because I want to go out with her…I have to try something or Misty will end up heart broken!"_

He was determined, he'll do something about it tomorrow.

End of chapter 5! Lol like I told you it's really rushed I was tired sorry, From now on I'll review really slowly about once every 2 weeks because I have to finish Love triangles, start Safari Love and to think of an AAML I promised someone… so sorry thx for everyone who reviewed I really appreciate check out my new fanfic Mr. Lonely it's a egoshippy drama and huh sorry for the thousands of mistakes I did in this chapter I'll correct later anyways c ya guys (I'll answered the reviews in my next chapter sorry)

Michelicious


	6. Unwelcome guests

**Sorry guys I took this long! So many things to do! I was REALLY busy during the whole two weeks so I didn't write or think of anything for the story… anyways here's chapter 6 (I updated Someone for Me sooner than Love triangles just for you guys!) Man! Homework are killing me! neways you don't need a chapter about my life (which I would pretty understand) so here it goes!**

Chapter 6

It was the morning, Misty woke up. She reminisced about what happened the night before.

_Flashback_

"Thank you I really had a great day Gary" she sheepishly replied and Gary genuinely smile at that. The moon was behind Misty and with it she seemed like a goddess to Gary.

"You're really beautiful" he thought out loud, he then realized that he said it aloud and blushed Misty just smile

"Thanks you're not that bad yourself" she teased, she was now getting out the car when Gary held her hand and pulled her closer to him, he looked straight in her eyes once again and leaned forward to kiss her.

"_Please Gary, don't"_ she hesitantly whispered stopping Gary's action immediately. Misty saw hurt in his eyes but as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and Gary's face was neutral. The warmness that there had been in it during the day disappeared too.

"_I'm really sorry, it's not you… I… I just don't want to have mixed feelings. I love Ash" _she finished still whispering

"You shouldn't be sorry, I'm just an idiot. I knew you love Ash I just thought that we could…work it out"

"No, not now I…"

"It's ok Misty I'm sorry too. I really enjoyed the day thank you." He then let her go and looking back one last time she said goodbye.

_End of Flashback_

She sighed and head downstairs to take her breakfast!

"_I'm so sorry Gary, it's not you…it's me. We both shouldn't have gotten this close…stupid feelings!" _She thought

She took a bowl of cereals and went sit down on the sofa, she turned on the T.V.

She was watching T.V when someone rang. She got up and went greet the unannounced visitors.

"Hey, Misty! It's us!" was all what was heard when she opened the door

"Hey Ash, Brock hum Max and May isn't it?" she asked unsure

"Yup" simply answered the 10 year old boy

Ash and co entered the house.

"Wow guys! You're here early! I thought that the first boat was at 11 am, it's just 10"

"Well we arrived yesterday, we caught up with the boat in Mauville (sorry it's like the only town I know from pokemon advance :P), long story." said Brock

"Well why didn't you tell me? Where did you sleep?"

"Actually we called all day long but you weren't there or answering. We slept in a hotel and sorry if we're here as early we got kick out from there." Brock explained and to Misty questioning look he added "Yeah _somebody_ had forgot to mention he had spent money on food in the boat" he was glaring at no one but Ash

"Sorry! Pikachu and I were hungry!" he tried to innocent himself

"Pikapi!" said an apparently angry Pikachu and electrocuted Ash.

"Ok! Pikachu told me not to buy the food! You're happy now?"

"Pikachu" it replied with a cute tone (Aww! loll)

"Ash, try to be responsible for once!" exclaimed Misty "and stop accusing innocent people!" Pikachu then jumped into Misty's arms while Brock and Max were nodding to everything that was saying Misty.

"Anyway, it's Brock's fault so I'll go easy on you"

"What!" exclaimed a shocked Brock

"Well you were stupid enough to let Ash with the money unsupervised! I bet you were probably drooling at every girl you saw!"

"Yeah, he was" Max betrayed Brock

"Misty's right it's Brock's fault!"

"Aw, not fair!" he sighed to himself

_An hour later_

They had eaten breakfast and since Ash was still hungry, they started to cook dinner.

A knock was heard from the front door. Misty went answer.

"Hey" greeted a spiky brown guy

Ash who had came to see who it was exclaimed

"Gary! What are you doing here!"

"May I come in?" he asked Misty completely ignoring the black haired boy

"Yeah…I-I guess…" she then let him in

"Gary watchu doing here" asked Ash a second time more insisting

"Oh, hi Ashy-boy, didn't realize you were there"

"Stop it and answer!"

"Well I came here to do research…with your permission miss" he said turning toward Misty, more confused than ever.

"_Why is he acting like we don't know each? Don't tell me he'll ignore me all day long! Is it because of… yesterday?" _she thought but anyway decided to play Gary's game

"Sure hum Mr. Croak isn't it?"

"Oak" he corrected gratefully smiling to her. Ash was fuming, how come Misty was letting _him_ stay?

"You might as well join us for dinner" Misty offered to Gary making Ash angrier.

Ash's jaw dropped when he accepted it. Was he pissing him off on purpose?

The three of them came back in the kitchen to help the others with dinner. Misty just present Gary to the others despite their surprise they greet him and Max added a plate on the table. Gary couldn't help but smile when he noticed it was beside Misty but Ash interpreted Gary's smile otherwise. He thought that Gary had spied on him (Which was kind of true) and followed him just to tease and annoy him, this smile was a victorious one. They finished cooking a little later, since they had to make more food for Gary. Ash groaned again, he hated to wait, especially for dinner (or breakfast and supper loll). They all sit down.

"Well luckily that Gary helped us; you should take his and Max example" Misty teased Ash. The other 3 chuckle a bit but stop when they saw Ash not-so-well-hidden anger. "Dinner's delicious" May try to change topic

Ash gave her a grateful, sweet, loving smile that only Gary noticed.

"So Gary do you need the lab? Why didn't you go to your grandpa's?" asked a suspicious Ash

"Not now and since you absolutely want to know, Gramps was pretty busy with his own researches so I chose not to bother him. My researches might take some time so I'll sleep in a hotel nearby."

"Nonsense, you can share a room with Ash if you want" said Misty

"No way, I'm sharing with Brock!"

"Sorry Ash but he already promised me to share one with me, I wanted him to tell me information on pokemon plus you snore!" answered Max

"I don't!"

"Sorry Ash but I got to admit, you do!" said Brock

"It's ok Ash, why would Gary want to sleep with a Snorlax?" reassured Max

"Thanks Misty…" Ash frowned Gary said her name with too much familiarity "I accept your offer, and I don't mind about Ash's snoring I'm pretty use to it I also have a Snorlax" he grinned

"What, I couldn't have known the guy love Snorlax!" Max answered to Ash's deadly glare.

"Well now it's settled! I know I could have used another guest room but I'm so tired! I just expected 3 guests… sorry Ash" Ash's deadly glare was now on Misty

"I know I can sleep with May in…"

BAM!

Misty's mallet was now on top of Ash's head. (She didn't use it for awhile don't ya think?)

"Pervert!" she just said

_Later on _

Misty and Brock were training as Pokemon leaders and Max was enjoying the training and battles, taking note for himself later. Gary was supposedly "working" and Ash and May were "talking". In fact Gary kept interrupting them, saying he was looking for a pencil or a sheet of paper. Once, when he caught May and Ash kissing…again, he pretended to be looking for his pokeballs who were on his belt... That was it! Ash was now furious.

Gary was now watching the gym leaders' battles when Ash joined him with May.

"Gary why are you doing!" he asked furiously

"Watching a battle"

"Stop playing games with me! You keep spying on us!"

"What makes you think that Ashy-boy?"

"Every times May and I are k…talking you're interrupting us! You're doing it on purpose, right?"

"I don't understand"

"ARrg!" Ash just stormed off followed by May

Gary just watched them leave.

"Gary, please stop teasing Ash! He's already mad at me for letting you stay…" Misty pleaded

"I'm just… never mind ok I'll try not to" he gave up

"Thanks"

"I think we should all take a rest" suggested Brock and they all agree. Brock and Max exited the room and Misty was about to when Gary stopped her.

"Princess, I have to tell you something important" Misty was about to tell her another time but she saw he was damn serious.

"What's the matter Gary?" she asked concerned

"It's about…it's about… A-Ash and May!" he trailed off

"What's up with them?" she asked confused

"I think that they're y'know an item…"

Misty just thought about it an instant and to Gary's relief said:

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw them kissing"

Misty just frowned

"Why wouldn't they tell us? Do you mean they're going out in secret? I don't believe it Ash can't keep a secret for more than an hour!"

"Believe me please"

They stared at each other eyes and Misty could see truth, concern and care into Gary's. She blanked and thought for a moment before sighing.

"_She's taking it better that I expected" _thought Gary to himself he then took a step ahead and hug her.

"You know I'm here right? Whatever you need, I'll give it to you" he whispered

"Comfort" she whispered back before sobbing on his chest.

Gary tighten his grip around her and comfort her the better he could, he gently kissed his forehead. That seemed to calm her.

"Misty, you forgot to give me the keys to my room…" Ash interrupted

He was shocked when he saw them enlaced in an intimate hug.

Gary and Misty jumped apart surprised.

"What the…!" exclaimed Ash "Can someone explain me what's going on?"

End of chapter 6! So what do you guys think of it? It's a little bit longer that the last one. Well hope you guys enjoy it!

Here the answered to the reviews (sorry I didn't give them sooner):

Midnight-mist-87: Thanks for your 2 kind reviews! Guess I don't update that fast loll. I didn't mention directly May before but as you see she's here. You should watch Hitch, it's actually a pretty good movie! It's ok lol you shouldn't feel sorry lol I quite understand if you're busy (I know what it is) Anyways update soon too! (I made my part :P) anyway C ya!

The Dark Authoress: Thanks a lot for reviewing! And if I showed you a different side of Gary I'm pretty glad! I've come to love him as much (or more?) than Ash and I became pretty fond of him! Thank you a lot to have read my story, if you have any I'll try to read yours! Promise! Anyways C ya!

FireEmeraldMay: I don't know who deserves who and I am also sorry for Misty but luckily there's always Gary! (he's more matured) Thanks a lot for reviewing I really appreciate you don't know how much it means to me! anyways C ya!

Beyondlonve: I'm so glad you love it! Huh, sorry for the Ash and May part if it's not your type but there's still a lot of people who love this couple I'm just sorry you're not one of them like I try to please everyone… but thx for saying its not my fault (I'd be culpabilising if you didn't) Anyways C ya!

Animeroxz: I'll do my best next time to update quickly I think there's only not more than 3 chapters left, probably 2. Anyways thx for reviewing! It's really kind from you! Hope I'll see you again! C ya!

Well That's it guys, until next chapter! (I think there's only 2 chapters left) well

Love ya and Thx for reviewing (sorry for the mistakes! Too)

C ya later!


	7. Moonlight oath

**Sorry guys, loll I finally updated I know I was REALLY late on schedule but you got to forgive me I'm so sorry but anyway the best way to apologize is to update right? SO here it is! One chappie left after this one, in fact I'm making an epilogue so this one is like the end (about time isn't it:P) Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"What the…!" exclaimed Ash "Can someone explain me what's going on?"

Gary and Misty looked at him embarrassed

"Huh well Ash, I kind of forget to mention that we knew each other…" started Misty

"Do you mean you were friends with my rival all along? Why did you hide it for so long? I thought we were friends!" exclaimed Ash

"No, Idiot! We just got to know each other yesterday when you guys were late and I'm the one who chose not to tell you guys because I knew you'd act all jealous and childish"

"Well it's not my fault if you're always stealing everything I have since our childhood! Here you are again, stealing Misty from me!"

"Ash, I'm not _yours_! I'm nobody's, stop arguing like if I was an object or some prize to win! You guys suck!" she then stormed off

"See what you did, you jerk!" said an exasperate Gary

"What? You're the one stealing everything from me! Remember when we were kids I wanted this toy so bad, saved money for months and just because you felt like it you bought it! You never played with it, you had TONS of toys! Or again you stole my dream to be a pokemon master, you were one of the best always trying to beat me and then you stopped! Don't tell me it's because I beat you 'cause I know you never liked it you were just doing it to tease me! And now you're doing it again with Misty!"

"Ash…you're the most stupid person I ever met! It was just a toy and there's something you don't remember, I talked about this toy as much as you did you were just too damn selfish to notice and if I never played with it, it was because I had to study and work while you and the other kids were playing! I liked to be a trainer but I was tired to always be in your shadow! Gramps was just talking about you and your progress; Ash won this, Ash wont that! While I was being 6th in the league you were 14th and still had more credits that I had. My parents were furious because I wasn't 1st while your friends were cheering you up! You're just a lucky idiot, damn too dense to notice anything!"

Ash had been quite surprised to everything Gary told him and just managed to mutter

"What do you mean?"

Gary took a moment to answer, it seems like he was trying to think of where to start

"You have Misty" he then simply chose to reply after moments of hesitations

"Huh?"

"I just can't believe how you can manage to hurt her that much? Why don't you tell her you're going out with May? Why don't you tell all your friends?"

"How did you learn that!" Ash said more surprised than before

"It doesn't matter! Misty's been waiting for about 3 years for you to make a damn move! She didn't have the slightest idea you were with May! I'm surprised at how good she took it! You haven't change Ash, you never noticed about other's feelings and if you want to know mines; I love Misty with all my heart so don't think I'm trying to steal anything! She never was yours, even if she could have been but you're such an idiot, and she's not anything but everything now to me"

Ash's jaw almost dropped at how serious Gary was!

"_He isn't actually that serious right? He can't fall for Misty in only one day and what's this thing about her waiting for me for 3 years? He didn't mean that too, like Misty can't possibly love me right? We've been fighting for years, I thought she never could have loved me! If only I knew it sooner…but now I'm with May and I love her…" _

"What's wrong Ash? You can't believe me? You don't think I could have fell for Misty this quickly or that she had loved you all these years? Well, both of them are true."

"_Man! Is he some kind of psychic! How did he know about what I was thinking? Stupid Gary!"_ thought Ash "Gary, I don't know how you manage to know all that or if your feelings are true but I don't care! You shouldn't be in Misty's life! You're not worth her and she deserves something better after all she's an awesome person"

Gary frowned at what Ash just told him and at how mature he just seemed, well that was pretty rare. Completely ignoring Ash he walked past him but before exiting the room he said coldly to Ash:

"I think Misty left your room keys somewhere on her desk" he then disappeared.

Misty was in her room, crying, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's me, May"

"You can enter" she said quickly wiping the tears that had fallen down

"What's wrong Misty? I saw you running to your room; you didn't look that good…"

"I'm… ok thanks for caring" she smiled to May

"No problem, if you have any problems you know where to find me" she offered "Hmm and by the way Gary was looking everywhere for you, for once he didn't have his I'm-so-good-attitude I think he's worried"

"Thank you for letting me know but I think I'll sleep now guess I'll see everyone tomorrow morning"

"Ok well good night!"

"Good night too and huh by the way the keys to your rooms are on my desk, forgot to give them" Misty added quickly before May exits

"Thanks" then May left the room

Misty was again all by herself, she sighed trying to remember what had happened today.

"_Well I guess I couldn't expect Ash to love me after the way I always treated him but I'm glad he fell for someone like May she's really nice" _she thought sadly. She was about to spill some tears again when she heard another knock.

This time the person didn't wait for an answer and entered immediately the room.

"Hey princess, how are you feeling?" he allowed himself to sit next to her on her bed

"I should have guessed it was you" she forced a smile

"He isn't worth your tears"

"What?" said a very confused Misty

"I said Ash isn't worth your precious tears and the one who's worth them would never make you cry, believe me" his eyes were showing so much care and affection, Misty's heart was pounding quicker

"I…I... Thank you Gary" she said and Gary pulled her in a hug and this time she didn't cry but smile

"Hey see, you're really beautiful that way. You should do it more often, trust me you'd find a boyfriend in no time!"

"I do"

"What?" this time Gary was the one confused

"I do trust you, thanks again for being there for me" she kissed him on the cheek

"No problem princess!" he thought for a minute before saying "Let me show you something, c'mon follow your fierce knight" he added grinning

"Oh Gary I wanted to sleep, please"

"C'mon he won't take long I promised" he begged

She then gave in, he hided her eyes with his hands and lead her to the balcony.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked amused by his childish manners

He just took his hands off her eyes, letting her see the sky. Today was the full moon. The moon was partly hided by clouds making it seem more mysterious. The sky was covered with stars moving; shooting stars.

"Wow Gary! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed then took some step forward to have a better look.

"Yeah, almost as beautiful than you" he said and after some seconds Misty just giggled

"This line is so _cliché_, Gary" she let out another giggle "But I appreciate the thought really" she thanked him

"Hey, a lot of girls fall for this" He smiled and Misty laughed

"Did you know that there'd be a fall of shooting stars tonight?"

"Well I didn't expect it but Brock and May were watching T.V. and I happened to heard in the news that they were one tonight, but I didn't bring here just for that" he then kneeled down

"I wanted to make an oath to my princess" he added seriously

Misty, intrigued and amused, nod and let him continue

"I, Gary Oak, promised to always be there for you, Princess Misty Waterflower, to protect you with all my might and to be the one that'll never make you cry, the one worth your tears and love. I promised to always stand by your side, to give you my life and love and until death take us part I'll love you and do anything for you, the one who reached for my hand but touched my heart, the one that only the smile seem like a warming sun and who defrosted my heart from loneliness. I swear all this to you with only the sky and those shooting stars as witnesses, princess, do you accepted me as your knight?"

"Gary…I…" she was just really surprised, she didn't know how to react. Seeing the confusion and sadness in Misty's eyes, Gary got up and turned his back trying to avoid the pain in being rejected a second time.

"I'm stupid right? Guess it was a little too early to ask you that" he chuckled bitterly "Well, I guess I'd better leave. Sweet dreams, princess" he sadly smiled

He was walking away when a hand held his shirt, forbidding him to go any further.

"Wait, Gary! Please let me answer to your question." Gary looked back at her not too willing to hear her answer "I'd be honored to be yours, my knight" Misty smiled to him.

At this moment, Misty never saw so much happiness in someone's eyes especially coming from someone as _reserved and cool _thanGary and seeing him so happy made her happy as well. Gary then took something out of his pocket, it was a black box. Misty looked curiously at it.

"What's that Gary?" she asked

"Well I don't exactly know why but before coming here I bought this" he opened the small box and showed her an emerald ring "here take it"

"Gary it's so magnificent…I'm speechless…"

"Reminded me of your eyes"

Misty laughed out, Gary just stare at her questioningly.

"Sorry, didn't know you were that romantic. It seemed to me that you didn't have romance in all your 1 week relationship" she continued to laugh and Gary joined in

"You know what you're really unpredictable, but I love that about you"

"Hey, Gary I think that this is the last falling star! Quick, make a wish!" exclaimed Misty, almost ignoring Gary's last comment, and Gary turned back his attention on the fall of shooting stars

"Ok, done. What's your wish?

"I won't tell you! If I do it may never happen!"

"Fine, don't" he said looking at her chuckling

"Gary, do you think my wish could come true?" she said seriously

He looked straight in her eyes, trying to read her, and after a moment replied:

"Yeah I know your wish _will _come true; I wished the same thing" he then got closer to Misty, closing the gap between them, and leaned forward to finally meet her lips. She kissed back this time deeper. They were now enlaced not caring for anything else in the world but the other. Guess she had gotten completely over Ash in only one night with Gary's help.

Spying on them were Ash and May:

"Well guess, Gary's worth her after all" said Ash smiling

"Yeah, he's so romantic" she sighed dreamingly

"Hey I can be romantic too!" exclaimed Ash jokingly which worked since May giggled "So anyway did you bring me here to spy on them?"

"No, I wanted to show you the fall of shooting star"

"So you bring me here just to see stars?" questioned Ash

"Yeah, kind of…" blushed May

"Why bring me here to show me stars when I already can see them everyday in your eyes?"

"Oh Ash, that was so romantic!" said an excited May

"Told ya" Ash grinned

May was now looking at the kissing couple when Ash's hand turned her face toward him.

"Don't worry about them, let's think about us" he then kissed her.

"I love you May" confessed Ash when they pulled away

"I love you too Ash" replied May and this time she took the initiative to kiss him

The fall of shooting stars ended, taking away all wishes and hope with it. Only two "new found" loves was left. The moon was brighter than ever on this night of promises.

End!

Finally done! What did you think of this chapter and of the story? I know the end is a little bit rushed sorry and Loll I also know I kinda copied a part in Legends of Dragoon (sorry it was too sweet! Couldn't resist) like I said I think I may do an epilogue not quite sure anymore. I know Ash and May were already together so let's just stay they went steady ok? Loll ok I know there are a lot of mistakes but I have no time to correct them sorry.

Here are my last answers to my reviews:

Charmanderchamp: I'm sorry again! Like I said, I'll soon make a pokeshippy don't worry thank you for reading the story I really appreciate and for yours I'll read the chapter the sooner possible been really busy lately! C ya!

Ravenrouge19: Like you see, I updated! Loll thanks for reading it I know its kinda long I really appreciate thank you so much! It's now the end hope we meet again (hey it rhymed!) well C ya!

Megs266: Yeah, another egoshipper! Loll sorry about the jealousy but this time I chose to make Ash a little bit more mature :P (pretty hard) if you want to see jealousy try my other story (but only if you have time) loll thank you so much for reviewing and reading the story! C ya!

Beyondlove: Thank you so much for loving my story! Loll I really appreciate! sniffles now it's the end this story will sure miss me well I hope to see you again in one of mine or YOURS fanfic ;) C ya!

Midnight-Mist-87: Loll cool if this line made you laugh! Guess I can be a bit funny sometimes hehe I hope I didn't too disappoint you with this ending like I said youre one of my favorite authers so your opinion counts a lot! Well c ya later! ;p UPDATE!

Reanne1102: YEAH! Egoshipping is so great! Loll it's cool that you like it and that we have the same thought! Gary's hotter yeah! loll well hope you liked the story and the end C ya later (I hope so!)

Hope you enjoy Someone for Me everybody ITS OVER loll c ya in my next fanfics (if you're willing to) Thank you everyone for you support I love you!

P-S: tell me if you see any mistaked, Thanks!


End file.
